


Dreamon boy

by awstensstinkyfeet (fairylitlife)



Series: Awsten x whatever random character I can think of [1]
Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blood, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylitlife/pseuds/awstensstinkyfeet
Summary: A chance encounter between a neon haired singer and a barely legal demon ends up changing Waterparks' dynamic forever.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Sulfus
Series: Awsten x whatever random character I can think of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847776
Kudos: 5





	Dreamon boy

Wiping the sweat off his brow and guitar, Awsten called over his band’s guitarist.

“Hey Geoff, that was a wild show, I’m gonna go for a walk, ya know, cool off a bit.”

“Okay man, just be back before 11, that's when the bus is supposed to leave.”

“You got it dude”, he said, opening the door. He found himself in an alley behind the venue. Breathing in the cool night air, he rubbed a hand down his face. He frowned down at the green residue on his fingers. “Do stage makeup Awsten”, they said. “It’ll be fun", they said. It made the meet and greet photos awesome, and of course the fans loved it, but the sweat from the show made it run down his face and he’d have to spend several hours washing it all off.

Out of nowhere, a sound caught his attention. He saw a shadowy figure with horns? and spikes all over its clothes look over at him. As the figure got closer, he made out a guys face with a red star drawn over one eye. Was this guy a parxie? Most of his fans preferred to stick to a bright green color scheme with their make-up. A communist parxie? He didn’t think his concert tickets were THAT expensive.

“Honey you must be from the tenth circle of hell ‘coz you’re hotter than treachery!” a sulphury voice said. So this dude was hitting on him. Definitely a parxie.

“Look man, sorry I didn’t reply to your tweet or whatever, just tell me what you want and leave”

“What I want is to be your incubus”, what the fuck was up with this dude. He was dressed like a fucking metalhead, had some weird ass makeup (then again, he was one to talk), and was now talking about sex demons.

Asserting dominance, the guy shoved him against the wall and shoved his tongue into the musically talented mouth. His cheeks went cherry red as the guy’s two? tongues (Was this guy half snake?) found his way down the neon haired boys throat. He felt a wave of arousal creep down his spine.

He hastily ripped incubus guy’s shirt off his tanned chest. He peppered kisses down the younger boys neck, sucking until bruises started appearing in some places. His t-shirt, sticky with sweat, resisted as the horny (haha get it) boy removed it from his torso, exposing the guitarists toned biceps. The communist breathed a sulphury breath into his ear:”Take me.”

The shirtless vocalist’s heart rate rose quickly and he reached for the younger boy's pants. While attempting to take off the boy’s studded belt, he cut his finger on one of the spikes. The scent of blood filled the air.

“Dream boy, what did you do?” the sulphur scented boy whispered as he gently took the lime haired boy’s finger into his hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He slowly started sucking.

The sensation went straight to Awsten’s gloom boy, which got less and less gloomy by the second. It built up and up, and he felt pure bliss up until, he didn’t. As the blood left his body, he started feeling dizzier and dizzier, and his vision started drooping. Despite this, the incubus continued sucking. Soon, his eyes closed for the last time in his life. The incubus had eventually sucked all the blood out of his body, and his soul along with it.

“Hot”, Geoff said from the door. Sulfus and Geoff fucked. Sulfus is the new lead singer (and bassist) in Waterparks now. He’s also your stepdad


End file.
